Night Goddess
by strangegirl106
Summary: This is a great story


Ok this is my first story that I've ever wrote on the internet and I hope you guys really like it, its only chapter 1. I'll probably only have time to update it on the weekend. Please give me constructive criticism and not stuff like " your story sucks." And what ever criticism you give I won't delete it, no matter what. Unless it's really inappropriate like ur bleepin story sucks bleepin bleeper bleep so bleepin hard it bleeps like a bleepin bleeper. Lol ok u guys can read now.

Jude was dreaming happily her warm bed, until her younger sister Kamia, tore into her room and yelled

"GET UP JUDE, WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

_Late for what?_ Jude thought as she glanced at the clock, it was 7:32. _Oh my god I'm going to be late for school! Crap, why didn't I my alarm go off at 7:00_. Jude jumped out of bed and was greeted by a cold rush of winter air. She groaned and quickly walked over to her closet picked out her favorite pair of low rise jeans, a white shirt, and a brown sweater to match her brown boots . She knew that she would be cold in the jeans, but at least the top would keep her a little warm.

"Hurry Jude we only have a half hour, don't make me walk to school."

"Okay, okay I'll be right down, just give me a minute." Jude said.

Kamia made a face and went back downstairs. Jude was sixteen, turning seventeen on November 19. It was November 2; the month Jude hated the most. She hated it because on November 19, 10 years ago, her parents were murdered…and she saw it all. Jude was turning seven that on that day and she had just opened her last birthday present. Jude really wanted to get a puppy but her parents couldn't afford one. Jude was very upset that she didn't get what she wanted the most.

"MOM I told you I wanted a PUPPY!" Jude shouted. "Where's my puppy!"

"Oh honey I told you that we couldn't get a puppy, I hope you like your other gifts" her mother said softly.

"NO, I HATE them, I want a puppy!"

Jude's father was suddenly angry.

"Jude we bought you some wonderful gifts and if you can't be happy with what you've got then you can go up to your room for the rest of the night."

"FINE" Jude screamed.

She stomped upstairs and slammed her room door. A few moments later, her mother came in to see if Jude was alright.

"Go away" Jude said.

Her mother went away. Then she heard her parents arguing downstairs. They fought for at least an hour, before she heard loud screams and a crash. Jude jumped off her bed and opened the door. From where she was standing she could see two dark figures trying to kill her parents. As a little girl she only followed instinct, not common sense, so she ran down the stairs.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" she screamed and tried to jump onto the man strangling her mother. Of course the man was ten times her size and weight so he threw her off him easily.

"Stop it!" Just went after the man holding a knife to her father's throat. Before she could reach him the man slashed her father's throat. He fell to the floor gasping, and the other guy knocked her mother to the ground and slashed her throat too.

"NO!" Jude crawled over to her parents and begged them to get up. She could see the two men coming toward her.

"Mommy, Daddy, please get up, please" she pleaded. But it was no use, her parents were dying and she knew it. Seconds later the men set the house on fire and were dragging her out of the house. Jude kicked and punched at the men, but she did no damage. The house began to fill with smoke and Jude started coughing. The men dragged her outside and surprisingly they left her there. They ran to a black vehicle sloppily parked on the side of the road and drove off. Jude was on her knees I front of the house, staring through the open burning door and the smoke. She stared at her parents screaming and desperately trying to crawl toward her. Jude was terrified she wanted to save her parents, but she just sat there, tears streaming down her face, watching her parents burn to death. Finally when the smoke was too much and she could watch no longer, Jude got to her feet and ran. She ran as fast as she could through the cold fog and wet grass until she was exhausted. She fell to the ground and lay there. Shivering and crying silently. Without even realizing it she fell into a restless, uneasy sleep in the middle of an open field.

So how did you like it? Oh and just in case your wondering… A young woman by the name of Marisa found Jude and brought her home. After she couldn't find Jude's parents, she adopted her.


End file.
